A New Life, A New Start
by MissAmyJayne
Summary: Lily moves from Malibu to Tenessee. find out what her life will be like when living there and the people she will meet!   Its a Liley story
1. Chapter 1  Miley Stewarts Interview

Chapter1 – Miley Stewarts Interview and the big news...

At lily's house

Oliver and Lily are waiting for an interview of Miley Stewart the biggest pop star on earth. Lily has a huge crush on the sexy brunette that is on her screen and her best friend is only person to know about this crush.

Lily's P.O.V

God I love that girl so much! The way her hair falls in her face how her beautiful green eyes light up why does she have to be so fucking sexy? I would love to meet her only thing is she lives in Tennessee and I live in Malibu with my best friend Oliver Oaken.

Lily: "Shut Up! I'm trying to watch this and all I can hear is you talking in my left ear!" she smiled at her best friend

Oliver: "Jesus lily you're so obsessed with her!"

Lily just looked over at him and smiled as if to say yeah I am obsessed can't help it. Oliver just thinks well I don't think anyone can when she is that hot! What Lily doesn't know is Oliver has the same kind of crush Lily has on that amazing brunette but Oliver knows he should never tell her as he would probably get an earful on why he cant like her.

3 Hours Later. –

Oliver is at home and lily is in her room listening to "ordinary girl" and doing some homework.

Mrs Truscott: "Lily can you come down here for a moment please I need to have a word with you"

Lily: "yeah sure mom be down in a few" why does she want to talk to me her voice sounds serious I hope nothings wrong

Lily downstairs –

Mrs Truscott: "Can you come sit down please"

Lily: "whets up mom?"

Mrs Truscott: "your dad phoned today to tell me about this new position he got in his job"

Lily: "oh mom that great! What position did he get?"

Mrs Truscott: "He's got the managers job in the business out of Malibu..." oh I hope she doesn't get upset about this...

Lily: "oh right that great mom but erm how far out of Malibu?" she smiles at her mum showing she's happy for her dad

Mrs Truscott: "well lily it's in Tennessee..."

Lily: "what in Tennessee? But mom that means starting a new life! Trying to make new friends and I don't think I will be able to do that! I am really happy for dad but how do I break this to Oliver how can I tell him we are moving away?"

She is really happy for her dad but she's not happy that she will be moving she has her best friend here in Malibu she has all her childhood memories in Malibu! But she isn't that popular she does only have one friend and some dudes she skates with so maybe starting a new life won't be bad but leaving Oliver behind... that won't work out! She goes back up to her room to think about what her mom said she's deep in her thoughts on how she will tell Oliver when she hears the front door open and her mom and dad talk, she hears them talking about his new promotion and he sounds so happy.

I really need to think positive about this! For my dad I can't be moping around when my dad has the best news ever! Come on Lily sort your self out!

**This is literally my first story written and I know its not great but i will try make it good . Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2  Telling Oliver

Chapter 2: Telling Oliver, moving away.

-The next day –

7:00 am I wake up from not a lot of sleep through the night tossing and turning and thinking about how I'm going to tell Oliver, this has got to be the hardest thing I've ever had to go through I just don't know how he will take it I don't know if we will keep in touch I know nothing and right now that's all that's been going through my head what is going to happen?

-At school –

I arrive at sea view high school I park my car and go find my locker, still thinking about my best friend I see Oliver and I know I'm going to have to talk to him today since I'm leaving for Tennessee tomorrow! I've been given so little time to think this over and in a way I'm glad its coming by pretty quick it would hurt too much to be around Oliver more knowing I'll be leaving him soon, I'm in deep thought about this and I don't hear anyone come up behind me till Oliver grabs my shoulders, I go into ninja mode and hit him for scaring me then hug him and hold on.

Oliver: "Hey Lily! What's wrong with you today? Where's the happy girl I usually see of a morning ;)?"

Lily: "hey Oliver I have to tell you something so meet me at Rico's around half six tonight? It's really important."

Oliver: "yeah sure, ill just need to go home and drop something's off and ill be there!" mm I wonder what's eating her up today I don't usually see lily like this and that's what's bothering me.

The day goes on too quick for my liking its now 6th period and I'm in chemistry not my best subject but its okay and for the first time in a while I haven't concentrated at all in my lessons the teachers frequently ask if I'm ok and if I know the answer I just stutter or stay silent its not like me my grades are great and I know my stuff when it comes to work but today is just terrible! The bell finally rings I go to my locker before Oliver gets there and empty it out my eyes settle on a picture of me and Oliver not so long ago on the beach just messing around doing our normal stuff, my eyes start to get wet and I feel myself on the verge of tears I quickly put the picture in my bag and carry on emptying out my locker.

-6:30pm at Rico's –

I'm at Rico's waiting for Oliver to get here, just as I sit down I see him walking up the beach towards me, I stand up and hug him, and we get two bottles of water and sit down at a table.

Oliver: "so Lily what do you want to talk to me about?"

Lily: ok it has just been officially made harder. "My dad got a managers job in his business out of Malibu."

Oliver: "Right and where out of Malibu or how far?"

Lily: "it's in Tennessee and we are moving there tomorrow night."

Oliver: "what?" that's the only word to spring to mind as she tells me this.

Lily: "I only found out yesterday so I didn't have enough time to tell you"

Well I finally told him I know he's a bit upset that I'm going to be leaving him but there isn't a lot I can do.

Lily: "Oliver you can always come see me sometimes when I'm in Tennessee in holidays and I'll be able to come her sometimes and I'll text you everyday."

Oliver: "yeah, I just don't want to lose contact with you we've been best friends for years and I'm sooo going to miss you! Will you be in school tomorrow or is it your final day today?"

Lily: "no today is my final day I'll finish packing when I get home and have tomorrow to say goodbye to Malibu then I'm on my way."

He looks like he wants to cry I stand up and hug him we stay like for a good 5 minutes after we let go we say our good byes shed a few tears because this is last time I'll see that boy for over a year.

When I get home I see my mom and dad sat in the living room talking.

Mr Truscott: "Hey darling how was school?"

Lily: "it was okay it went kind of quick a bit too quick since I didn't want it to end"

Mrs Truscott: "have you told Oliver that we are moving away"

Lily: "yes mom I have." My eyes fill up again and I know I'm going to cry I didn't think there was any tears left to shed but clearly there is, I say sorry and go up to my room lay on my bed and just cry to myself, I look at the clock that reads nice and clear 11:27pm I get off my bed and fill my suitcase with the last of my things. I fall asleep knowing tomorrow will be a different day completely!

-16th may 2011-

My alarm wakes me up with the annoying beeping I turn over and read the time which tells me its near half past 8 I get out of bed start my shower and pick out some clothes for the day, nearly an hour later I'm sat downstairs with my suitcase in the hall way and this house now feels like a box there isn't anything in it that makes it feel homely its really starting to hit me now that I am leaving my house leaving my school and leaving everything that means a lot to me.

Mrs Truscott: "hi, you all packed to go?"

Lily: "yeah." I don't say with a lot of happiness but surely my mom knows why.

Mrs Truscott: "okay well we are setting off about 12ish which gives you enough time go around Malibu and have a look and to say good bye before we go"

Lily: "okay thanks I need that."

-4 hours later-

I had one last look around Malibu and said good bye to everything even the oaken house. We are in the car on our way to Tennessee texting Oliver.

_Hey I'm sorry I'm leaving I really will miss you _

_I'm going to miss you too but on the bright side you might meet Miley Stewart ;-)_

_Haha! I highly doubt that will happen you weird child and your weird thoughts! :-D_

_Well you never know it might be destiny for you too meet her, just think your dad gets a job in Tennessee where your favourite singer and the girl you crush on most lives there so I think it could be signs that you'll eventually meet her._

_Well I'll leave you to them thoughts ;) I just don't agree Haha she probably won't even live around me and anyway even if she does we won't be friends or anything and even if she did we probably wouldn't talk! She's the biggest star in the world and I'm a normal girl things like this don't happen ;-) love you!_

_Well my lily I think your wrong in a lottttt of ways: L! But you'll see when your living t large with the girl of your dreams just as long as you come see me some people cannot replace me! I love you too 3_

I love how Oliver is taking this situation well it makes me feel a lot better knowing this and I know I won't find a better friend than Oliver friends like him don't come a lot.

_Well Ollie I'm going to take a nap I haven't had much sleep these past two days but I'll text you when I get to Tennessee. 3_

_Okay Lil but make sure you do ;) Haha have a good sleep :-D 3_

After his reply I fall to sleep in a deep sleep after a couple of hours i wake up to my mum shaking me I open my eyes to look at her and she informs me that we are about 3 miles out of Tennessee, she has the biggest grin on her face and I cant help but smile back even though being away from home is killing me.

I look outside my window and see the open land of Tennessee I must admit it looks beautiful compared to Malibu that's full of buildings and businesses, my thoughts come back to inside the car I reach into my pocket to reveal a message from David (one of the guys I used to skate with)

"_Hey lily! How come you didn't tell us you were moving? Oliver told me this morning we didn't get to say good bye to one of our best girl skaters in Malibu :/_

"_Sorry Dave :/ I could only just manage telling Oliver I was leaving let alone all you lot I'm sure you'll find someone that's just as good at skating as I am ;) haha anyway ill have to go I'm nearly there I'll text you later xxxxxx"_

"Lily, look this is where our new like begins!" Mrs Truscott says with a smile

"Wow it does look nice" and it really does I look out over the town and take a look at some of the people I think it could a be good place to stay. I'll take a picture of the town later and send it to Oliver im sure he'll like it!

I look over some of the house and see a large log cabin and assumed someone rich must live in this part of town I only live about 2 miles up the road as my mum just said, I take a look at this house and I see someone coming out the door.

"WOW"! I whisper softly in the back of the car I actually cannot believe my eyes! Im sure they are playing tricks on me.

Miley Stewart lives on this part of town! I think im going to faint. She turns and looks out into the open space oh my god she is gorgeous and when I thought she was beautiful on TV? This doesn't compare to real life! I have got to tell Oliver!

**Okay! Second chapter tell me what you think :D? xx**


End file.
